Anodite
Anodites are a race of sapient energy beings from the planet Anodyne. They are free spirited and extremely powerful. ﻿ 'Overview' Anodites are a race of beings of pure life energy, most commonly known as Mana. The entire body of a mature Anodite is a humanoid-shaped construct of pure, compressed Mana; a deep-dark purple color with a outline of a lighter-dark purple and their long flowing tendrils of 'hair' are a bright pinkish purple glowing color. The color of their mana is/was bright/light blue which was magic (as shown in the original series by Gwen), and many different shades of pink, magenta and fuschia and/with occasional shades of violet-purple mixed together. As a race composed of mana, they are capable of manipulating and controlling mana (the very substance of both magic and life itself) freely at will, making the Anodite a mana-controlling-manipulating race (although th ey don't see it as 'magic', per-say, but rather as an extension of themselves). Anodites have a large lifespan by human standards. It is also of note that Anodites are potentially immortal, each having an indefinate lifespans; as long as they still have the catalyst for Mana, the Anodite continues to live. Anodites are also able to reproduce with other species, (for example, humans,)(it is highly possible Anodites can breed with any species, so long as the Anodite takes the form of one) by assuming an appropriate corporeal form, created with their ability to convert energy into matter. Anodites, in nature, are also quite free-spirited, and most really don't take life as seriously as most humans do to the point that some disregard the morality of their actions and would rather satisfy their own personal pleasures, but that doesn't stop them from helping others, as Grandma Verdona mentions that Anodites help "scads of people." Mature Anodites are pure energy (however, they're still tangible and can be touched or struck like a normal human), and are already assumed to have fully mastered their capabilities. It does, however, require at least seventy-five years before an Anodite can'' fully'' master'' all'' of their true form's pow ers and abilities. Using their full power before would result in them being overwhelmed by the power and forget about their life before they awaken the power (as what almost happened to Gwen in War of the Worlds: Part 2). If an Anodite reproduces with a human, there's no guarantee the children they have will inherit the powers and abilities of an Anodite. Anodite powers and abilities, (which Verdona refers to as "the spark") can also occur in children several generations down the line. Neither of Verdona's immediate children displayed any Anodite powers and abilites, but her granddaughters Gwen and Sunny do. Though Verdona's grandson Ben does not display any Anodite powers as of yet, his future self does, implying that he will eventually do so. 'Powers and Abilities' Anodites in human form can control and manipulate mana at a lesser degree than in their true forms for a variety of effects like energy manipulation, flight, telekinesis, object creation and dissipation, opening interdimensional portals and vortexes, repairing objects, elemental manipulation, telepathy, dowsing, memory manipulation, and invisibility. In their true forms, they're presumed to have fully mastere d their abilities to the point where they can warp reality, fly across space, generate energy, transport themselves and others to other dimensions, create a body of their own choice (for assimilation purposes), and are able to draw in the mana around them to replenish themselves if the need arises, such as when they're weakened. The more mana an Anodite draws in, the stronger and more powerful that Anodite becomes. Gwen has also shown the power and ability to grow to giant size when she gets angry. It's unknown if Anodites can use this ability in their human forms. 'Anodites With Powers' *Verdona Tennyson (Full Anodite) *Sunny (Full Anodite) *Gwen Tennyson (3/4-Human | 1/4-Anodite With "the spark") *Ben 10,000 (3/4-Human l 1/4-Anodite) (shown to have used spells taught to him by Gwen.) 'Anodites Without Powers' *Carl Tennyson (1/2-Human | 1/2-Anodite) *Frank Tennyson (1/2-Human | 1/2-Anodite) *Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson (3/4-Human | 1/4-Anodite) *Ben Tennyson (3/4-Human | 1/4-Anodite) though very possible and hinted at it's currently unknown. *Kenneth "Kenny" Tennyson (7/8-Human | 1/8-Anodite) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (1/8-Human I 7/8-Anodite) *Albedo (3/4- Human I 1/4-Anodite in Ben's body, originally a Galvan) 'Video Games' Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Verdona Tennyson (notable Anodite) appeared in the video game (in Anodite form). She is non-playable. * Wii, DS, PSP, PS2, X-Box 360 'Toys' *Gwen Tennyson Anodite (Alien Force; 15; Anodite mode) - can also be Verdona Tennyson Anodite *4 inch Alien Collection Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force; 15; non-Anodite mode) *10 cm DNAlien Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force; 15; non-Anodite mode) *4 inch Alien Collection Gwen Tennyson (Ultimate Alien; 16; non-Anodite mode) *4 inch Alien Collection Gwen Tennyson (Original series; 10; non-Anodite mode) *4 inch Alien Collection Lucky Girl AKA Gwen Tennyson with Grey Matter (Original series; 10; non-Anodite mode) 'Gallery' Gwen anodite mid transformation.jpg|Gwen's mid-transformation into her Anodite form Verdona Anodite.png|An Anodite's true form Verdona True Form.png|The Anodite's powers Anodite_Gwen.JPG Ano.jpg|Gwens Anodite form in the series Anodyne.png|Anodyne Ben10 AF Anodite Gwen Icon by sam ely ember.gif|Gwen Anodite Girlt222.jpg|Sunny as a full Anodite alien attacking Gwen Sunny volando.png|Sunny flying Girlt0.jpg|Sunny's much stronger anodite powers Bloop.jpg|Part transformation from a human to an Anodite Cotago.jpg|Ultimate Ben using magic Sunny usando sus poderes anoditas.png|Sunny in her human disguise using her powers. 'Trivia' * The word "anodite" came from the latin word "Anodyne" which means to relieves pain of the physical body. *Only true female Anodites have been seen, it is unknown what true male Anodites look like. *Gwen 's mother isn't very fond of Anodites (possibly due to them being not being "normal"), which makes it hard for her to deal with her Anodite in-laws (like Verdona & Sunny). *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Anodites can be any age they want so they are practically immortal. *Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that Anodites, being energy beings, have no DNA and are thus not part of the Codon Stream. Because of this, Ben, Gwen, and their fathers are 100% human biologically, while part Anodite through their life energy. Category:Anodites Category:Sapient Beings Category:Alien species Category:Mana Category:Tennyson Family Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Magic Category:Reality warpers Category:Flying Aliens